A better life
by Shiaziyu
Summary: It's about Naruto, who runs away and ends up in Sand village! blame me not for being unoriginal! besides I suck at summaries! anywho have fun reading it!


Me: welcome, I hope you'll enjoy the fic!

Gaara: …

Me: Gaara please do the disclaimers.

Gaara: glares at me and starts summoning his sand up  
Me: … Just kiddin!! ."

Naruto: I'll do them!! Dattebayo! Shana does not own Naruto, no matter how much she wishes to!!

Me: sarcastic why, thank you, Naruto. But you're right, cause if I did it would be yoai all of it!

Naruto: now bring me Ramen!

Me: Don't push your luck, pal, you may be cute, but you aren't that cute!

_Thinking_

**Talking through thoughts**

_**Spells or Jutsu**_

An old man was looking out the window, watching the clouds drift by slowly, and sadly.

The clouds made the man think about a little boy, Uzumaki Naruto, that was the boys name.

The boy had been attacked when he was around 4 years old, he was attacked by an angry mob, that was about 6 years ago now, the old man sighed sadly, ever since that day, no one knew where the boy was, many thought he was dead, cause he was bleeding heavily that day, then turned to the door as he heard a knock. "come in!" An Anbu captain came in, bowed and said. " Sarutobi-sama some Oto-nins were caught outside Konoha borders." the Sadaime nodded, and told the Anbu to take them to Ibiki for further questioning. When the Anbu disappeared the Sadaime once again turned to the window, thinking. _Naruto, I hope your alive and well, please come back soon.´_

In the sand village far from Konoha, was there a little blond haired boy that sneezed. A red haired boy looked at the blond. "That's 22nd time today, that must be new record, Naruto." Naruto smiled at the red head, as he rubbed his nose. "Yea, well, that might be because I'm so adorable, nee Gaara?" He asked as he smirked at Gaara, as Gaara just shook his head. "Either that or someone might be thinking of you as a dead person." Naruto looked at Gaara sadly, and slowly looked up at the sky. "Hey Gaara do you remember the day we met?" Gaara slowly nodded his head, he sure did remember.

Flashback 

It was a sun filled day, and Gaara was once again trying to make friends with the other children in the village, but they were still scared of Gaara, so he tried to make them stay, by catching one in his sand, but as the kid screamed for help, a blond suddenly came running out of one of the alleys, and hurriedly helped the kid getting out of the sand, then turned to Gaara saying. "Oi, what're you think your doing to the poor kid?" Gaara looked at the blonde, _why isn't he afraid of my sand?_ "Why aren't you afraid of my sand?" Gaara asked out loud, the blonde looked a little startled. "Well, should I be afraid of it?" Gaara quickly shook his head. "Then I don't see any reason to, by the way my name's Naruto, what's yours?" Gaara looked at Naruto, trying to see if he was an assassin, but soon concluded that Naruto was okay. "Gaara, will you stay with me?" Naruto started laughing. "Hahahaha, why shouldn't I?" Gaara looked a little startled at Naruto. "Well everyone always calls me a monster and then runs away." Naruto looked at Gaara with sad eyes, understanding the other ones pain, so he slowly walked over and hugged the other boy. That made Gaara look at Naruto with eyes big due to the shock. "What're you doing?" Naruto backed up a little so that he could see Gaaras face. "I'm hugging you, silly." Gaara nodded and hugged Naruto closer to him. _So this is how a hug feels like._

End of Flashback 

"Man, Temari and Kankuro was shocked to see someone holding your hand while not being killed." Gaara nodded, and chuckled a little. "So Naru-Chan you ready for the upcoming Chunin exams?" Naruto grinned. "I sure am! And I'm also happy that your dad told of that snake bastard! He was creepy!" "You only say that cause, he looked ready to molest you!" Temari said as she came up behind them, followed by Kankuro, who was nodding fiercely in agreement, while smiling big.

Naruto pouted. "He was still creepy." Gaara just shook his head, amused. The good moment was interrupted by an Anbu of the Kazekage. "Gaara-Sama and Naruto-sama, the Kazekage requests your presence in his office!" Naruto and Gaara nodded seriously and disappeared along with the Anbu.

In the office of the kazekage, they were met with the sight of their old instructor, Ibi. "Naruto, Gaara, I want you 2 and Kankuro to travel to Konohagakure and take the Chunin exam!" Naruto and Gaara nodded, and then once again disappeared from sight.

Me: Done!! Please R&R so that I know if I should continue the story..

Naruto: is busy slurping down ramen


End file.
